I don't want to miss a thing
by oOMaikaOo
Summary: Vencer a Voldemort es el principal objetivo de Harry y Ginny, pero ¿qué les pasa pro la cabeza a un par de adolescentes obligados a soportar esta carga? Songfic desde el punto de vista de Ginny al ritomo de Aerosmith. Secuela de Why Worry. ONESHOT


**I don't want to miss a thing **

Secuela de Why Worry

* * *

Nota. Siento las posibles faltas de ortografía. lamentablemente, escribí este documento en un archivo de texto y no he tenido tiemp ode pasarle el corrector ortográfico.

* * *

Ginny contemplaba por la ventana la luna. El viento agitaba sus cabellos. Había muchas estrellas, debido a la luna nueva, pero la chica no estaba de humor para contemplar su fascinante belleza. Se sentía vieja, pese a que tenía solamente dieciséis años. Era como si una pesada carga hundiera sus hombros. 

Tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir.

Si cerraba los ojos, en su mente se formaban imágenes horribles, su casa y su vida quedaban destruidos, sus seres queridos morían, Harry...

Miró al moreno, que dormía intranquilo en la cama. Parecía angustiado, aunque siempre se esforzaba por fingir que no pasaba nada y que todo saldría bien.

Ginny no podía dormir, pero verle dormir, allí, era como el remanso de paz en el ojo del huracán.

En aquel momento, no existía Voldemort, ni los mortífagos. Nada quería hacerles daño, eran dos jóvenes más con toda una vida por delante para disfrutarla.

Sólo necesitaba estar con él, fingir por un momento que todo iba bien.

Sólo por una noche.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing //podría estar despierta sólo por oírte respirar  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping // verte sonreir mientras duermes  
While you're far away dreaming //cuando estás muy lejos, soñando  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender //podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce calma  
I could stay lost in this moment forever //podría perderme en este momento para siempre  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure //cada momento gastado contigo, es un momento que atesoro

Las lágrimas corrieron por la mejilla y la pelirroja se giró de nuevo, por si él despertaba, para que no la viera llorando. Harry ignoraba lo mal que ella lo había pasado desde que habían salido de Hogwarts, tras la muerte de Dumbledore.

Necesitaba estar con él.

Harry tenía razón, corría peligro, arriesgaba su vida, pero ella no podía vivir sin él, simplemente... era imposible. Necesitaba estar a su lado para sentirse completa, y solo la había frenado saber que Harry nunca se perdonaría que le pasara algo.

Habían sido meses difíciles de dolor, en los que cada noche había querido morirse, pero no se lo permitía. Aún tenía la esperanza de que todo terminara bien, y pudieran estar juntos.

¿Pero si los sentimientos del joven cambiaban?

¿Si Harry moría?

¿Si Voldemort trinufaba?

Ginny solo quería estar a su lado, en los momentos duros, y al final se lo había dicho. Recordaba las palabras y la mirada de dolor de Harry al oírlas: Sólo si me dices que no me quieres, te librarás de mí. Quiero estar contigo en esto. Si me quieres, no me lo impedirás

Y el moreno se había echado a llorar.

Y ella también.

Ahora estaban juntos en aquello, pero la pelirroja temía que no sería pro mucho tiempo. Los mortífagos eran cada vez más, la Orden del Fénix, cada vez tenía más bajas. El miedo crecía, nadie sabía qué hacer, y se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza, con un ministro inútil que intentaba congraciarse con todos. Las medidas eran insuficientes, el miedo crecía, muggles, squibs y magos morían cada día, los mortífagos se atrevían cada vez más, la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes no avanzaba...

Ginny reprimió el sollozo que trataba de escaparse de lo más hondo de su ser, y se secó las lágrimas.

Desde la ventana de la azotea de su casa, contempló el cielo, deseando poder escapar de su vida, ser otra, dejar de pensar...

Bostezó, pero no se atrevía a irse a la cama, pues el terror volvería para acosarla en sueños.

Don't want to close my eyes //no quiero cerrar los ojos  
I don't want to fall asleep //no quiero dormirme  
Cause I'd miss you baby //porque te echaria de menos  
And I don't want to miss a thing //y no quiero perderme nada  
Cause even when I dream of you //porque incluso cuando sueño contigo  
The sweetest dream will never do //el sueño mas dulce de todos  
I'd still miss you baby //sigo echandote de menos  
And I don't want to miss a thing // y no quiero perderme nada

Solamente necesitaba ser una chica normal, volver al colegio, y que su mayor preocupación fuera su próximo examen o los insultos de un desagradable Slytherin. Se sentía demasiado mayor, como alguien obligada a renunciar a su juventud.

Indefensa, insegura, intranquila...

Quería luchar contra ellos, pero la aterraba la idea de perder.

Notaba como la tristeza la invadía, tenía miedo a tener que enfrentarse a su destino y no estar a la altura, porque entonces, tal vez, sus seres queridos pagarían su error.

Sólo quería recuperar su vida, despertar de la pesadilla.

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating //tumbada junto a ti, sintiendo latir tu corazon

And I'm wondering what you're dreaming //preguntándome qué estás soñando

Wondering if it's me you're seeing //preguntandome si es a mi a quien estás viendo

Then I kiss your eyes //luego beso tus ojos

And thank God we're together //y doy gracias a Dios porque estamos juntos

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever //Solo necesito estar contigo, para siempre

Forever and ever //por siempre jamás

Sólo deseaba poder dormir tranquila.

El sueño la vencía, los párpados se le cerraban. Y sabía que más tarde o más temprano acabaría de nuevo en brazos de Morfeo, sometida a los miedos que la atacaban constantemente.

Con Harry a su lado, velando su sueño, preocupado por ella.

A veces se sentía tan egoísta por todo aquello, que no podía ni siquiera mirar al amor de su vida, por miedo a ver en sus ojos que ella era una carga.

Se tumbó en la cama, notando la piel cálida del joven junto a la suya, y le miró, durante mucho rato, tratando de absorber su presencia, empaparse de él.

Don't want to close my eyes //No quiero cerrar los ojos  
I don't want to fall asleep //no quiero dormirme  
Cause I'd miss you baby //porque te echaría de menos  
And I don't want to miss a thing // y no quiero perderme nada  
Cause even when I dream of you //porque incluso cuando sueño contigo  
The sweetest dream will never do //el sueño mas dulce de todos  
I'd still miss you baby //te sigo echando de menos  
And I don't want to miss a thing // y no quiero perderme nada

-Te quiero -susurró mientras el Dios del Sueño acudía para llevarla muy lejos. 

El ojiverde la miró y trató de sonreírle. Era un gesto triste que aparecía siempre que trataba de consolarla. Una sonrisa colmada de amor, pero que partía el corazón.

-Todo irá bien -prometió él-. Duérmete.

I don't want to miss one smile //No quiiero perderme una sonrisa  
I don't want to miss one kiss // no quiero perderme un beso  
I just want to be with you //solo quiero estar contigo  
Right here with you, just like this //justo aquí contigo, como ahora  
I just want to hold you close //solo quiero abrazarte  
Feel your heart so close to mine //sentir tu corazon tan cerca del mio  
And just stay here in this moment //y estar aquí, en este momento  
For all the rest of time //para siempre

-Todo irá bien...

La promesa del joven la sumió en el sueño inquieto, mientras él se quedaba velando por ella, una noche más

Don't want to close my eyes //No quiero cerrar los ojos

I don't want to fall asleep //no quiero dormirme

Cause I'd miss you baby //porque te echarái de menos

And I don't want to miss a thing // y no quiero perderme nada

Cause even when I dream of you //porque incluso cuando sueño contigo

The sweetest dream will never do //el sueño mas dulce de todos

I'd still miss you baby //te sigo echando de menos

And I don't want to miss a thing // y no quiero perderme nada

Don't want to close my eyes //No quiero cerrar los ojos  
I don't want to fall asleep //no quiero dormirme  
I don't want to miss a thing // y no quiero perderme nada


End file.
